Luffy's underwear
by Izac45
Summary: Usopp was bored and he decided to prank his captain but gets a worst kind of surprise, Pre-timeskip. Oneshot


I apologize for if the grammar or sentence structure is bad It's been a while since I did this. Inspiration goes to Repiece and his/her's fanfic Luffy's dilemma, When the **** are you going to update?

* * *

Luffy's underwear

It was a hot day at the grand line everything was fi-

"Come back here you long-nosed bastard!" Franky yelled chasing Usopp with his speedo filled with melting ice.

"Oh come on Franky I thought it could cool you down." Usopp laughed.

"Not like this you idiot."

Usopp was kind of bored these past few days he would be happy but the problem was it's kinda boring on the ocean, he decided to pass the time by pulling pranks on some members of his crew, He once pranked Zoro by buttering up his barbells, Chopper by unscrewing his swivel chair, Sanji by using a mannequin, Nami by replacing her pen's ink with invisible ink, and Brook by posing as a demon/ghost the only one who he never bothered to prank was Robin for obvious reason. I know what your think and yes he would be scared but at least he did it with steathfully Franky however not so stealthfully. (Author's note: I tried to write sudlty but I'm not sure if it's the correct spelling.)

This went one for one hour Franky decided it's not worth it and went back to his room, Usopp then sits on the deck thinking about his next move on Luffy.

'Hmm what should I do put tobacco or laxatives on his food or have him do a ridiculous stunt or….' Usopp contemplating but then got an idea 'Aha it's going to real funny' he thought.

 _12:00 noon_

"Nami~swan Robin~chwan it's lunch time!" Sanji said with heart eyes "Oi shitty idiots its lunch" He said to the rest of the guys.

Everyone walked in except Usopp and Luffy everyone noticed Franky lokked pissed of.

"What's wrong Franky." Chopper asked.

"That long-nosed moron put ice in my speedo its so not _Super~_ "

Everyone laughed/giggled at thought of that.

Luffy then came in the dining room.

"Oi where the hell were you idiot?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry Usopp asked me to get something for him."

"What was he asking for?" Robin asked.

"Well it's-"

While Luffy explains Usopp slowly approached his captain crouched down and then took a hold of his shorts and….

"I really don't know what he-"

"GOTCHA" Usopp yelled as he pulled down Luffy's shorts Usopp hoped for laughter but heard gasping noises instead he looked and saw Luffy's moon. "what the-WHAT THE HELL?" Usopp yelled.

Usopp's reaction was like 'I thought he was wearing something funny.'

Everyone looked flabbergast at him, Nami looked away blushing, Robin giggles at his typical naivety, Luffy just looked confused asked "What?"

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL BASTARD WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING UNDERWEAR?" Sanji asked kicking Luffy.

He then got up and asked "What's underwear?" Everyone's except Robin jaw dropped to the floor.

"You don't even know what it is?" Robin asked calmly.

'At least react a little!' Usopp mentally yelled.

"Nope" he said pulling up his shorts.

"This idiot doesn't even know what it is." Zoro commented.

"Straw-hat underwear is what you wear under your clothes to prevent chaffing or something" Franky explained.

"It's also bad manners not to wear them while were around." Nami said.

"Luffy don't you have any under you wear?" Chopper asked.

"Why would I?" Luffy asked and he got kicked by Sanji.

"Because it's really rude and disrespectful like that." Sanji said. "Even this perverted Cyborg wears them."

"Thanks Sanji" Franky said obviously taking it as a compliment.

Luffy got up again and said "Oh come on how is this important?" Luffy asked getting kicked again.

"It's because we don't want somebody to prank you like that again Luffy-san" Brook said as Luffy stood up again.

"And Nami and Robin are here are the only female members of our crew so at least have the courtesy to wear them." Zoro explained.

"*sigh* Even Marimo has more manners than you."

"Whatever its not really important anyway" Luffy said going to his seat and eat his food everyone just eats uncomfortably.

 _Three days later_

Everyone disembarked on an island and it looks like it's a flea market today too so they went there and bought some stuff.

After a while on the ship while waiting for the log post to reset.

"Oi Luffy" Nami called out with Sanji carrying a grocery bag. "This is for you." Nami said as Sanji gave Luffy a bag.

"Cool what's in it?" he asked as he put his hand in the bag he brought it out of the bag and in his confusion. "What's this?"

"You first underwear." Nami said.

"No way I'm not wearing this." Sanji kicked him in the face as the result.

"Yes you are you shit bastard."

"But why?" Luffy just asked.

"Just wear them NOW." Sanji told him.

Luffy looked at his underwear and his crew especially Sanji with his angry face, Luffy sighed and said "Fine I'll wear them."

"And don't forget to wear them everyday or I'll make you face really funny!" Sanji threatened.

On that day forward he wore underwear and Usopp decided never to prank again.

* * *

Again sorry if it's poor I'm just a rusty.


End file.
